


Mild Panic Attack

by drvology



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, fic-a-month, my 2018 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: Sound the alarm.





	Mild Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/gifts).



> <3 Happiest day, dear riyku. || Short, silly, sweet. Because this month is hella busy and going hella fast. || In 2018 I'm hoping to write 1 fic a month. This is 07/12. Fic for July.

Jonas let his hands drop open and yells after Isak who, still ignoring him, only keeps going. After a second he kicks into gear and chases Isak down the hall, grabbing Isak's elbow at the split stairs.

"Dude! So? Can you and Even come or not?"

Isak jumps and squeaks and flails—Jonas laughs—and one of his earbuds falls out.

"Oooooooh." Jonas shakes his head. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Uh." Isak blinks and focuses. "Something wrong?"

"Maybe that's what I should ask you." Jonas shifts weight and knocks the toe of his Vans against Isak's. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, totally okay."

"Okay. Well. Right." Jonas has a strange feeling but he's not sure about what. "I wanted to make sure you're coming to the party tonight—at Eva's. We're doing a sleepover and cooking big breakfast in the morning. You didn't answer my texts last night."

Isak stares at Jonas and falls silent.

Jonas can see his attention wander, something lurking.

The first bell rings and he huffs. "You're coming, it's decided. Tell Even."

"You tell Even."

"What?"

"What what—you tell Even." The second bell rings and Isak pushes away from Jonas and starts up the stairs.

"Why?"

"Because he's not talking to me right now." Isak's voice is strained, clear even thrown back over his shoulder. He gestures in frustration and speeds the rest of the way to the next floor.

Jonas stays, rooted, watching him go. He closes his eyes—thinks oh no oh no shit—digs out his phone and texts Eva and then the guys.

_Isak and Even aren't talking_

Hours later and Jonas is walking to Eva's in a daze. His whole day after that was a flurry of messages. Questions he can't answer. Concern from all sides. Theories and going over everything remembered from the past weeks that could have been huge warning signs. If they should get ahold of Even's parents—what to do since Isak's parents aren't ever around.

Things are a mess. They're a mess. A stupid and irritating mess, because Jonas wants to have a fun weekend with his friends but there's an emergency on deck.

It's raining, hard, and he thinks that figures. It suits. It sucks.

God. Even and Isak not talking. What does that even mean? And who in their group is gonna take care of who—and shit what if they break up who stays friends and who goes and. God.

A flurry of messages except to Even. Vilde agrees to ask Even. She's the most likely to annoyingly double-check on something already agreed. Even shot back _yeah great see you there_ immediately. Which is both reassuring and what the fuck.

He goes right to Eva's from school, head pounding and full of worry. She hands him two migraine pills and takes two as well.

"You care so much," Eva whispers and draws him into a hug. "It's good," she says softer when he shrugs like _nobigdeal_ under her touch.

He nods and lets out a long breath and tries not to imagine the worst. So he's totally imagining the absolute worst.

Everyone else arrives soon after him. They set out food and beers, cups and plates, by rote, don't put any music on, sit in miserable heaps all thinking the same thing—the worst—tapping their fingers and feet and not looking at one another. Eskild is babbling advice, thoughts on how to be engaged but not judgmental, present but not intrusive.

Noora has advice too. Probably for real good advice. Sana decides they can simply lock the two in a room with a punchlist of required questions and take turns mediating until it's settled.

Jonas is ready to be hella intrusive. And he knows this much. If they break up—if they're broken up—he's keeping Isak. Everyone else can do whatever with everyone else.

Fifteen minutes past party-start-time and no Isak and Even. Or Even without Isak or Isak without Even.

The tension in the room ratchets, turning on a spindle, tightening and tightening. Vilde looks like she's about to cry and Magnus looks worse since Vilde is a wreck.

"We'll help them through it. Whatever it is." Chris sounds confident, and she nods and eats another handful of chips.

It actually makes Jonas feel a bit better.

Agonizing minutes later there's a knock and they all do that dumb half-stand half-stay-put thing where no one's sure how to react. Finally Eva scoffs and levers from under Jonas' arm and stalks to the front door. She scans the room—everyone is braced, ready—and throws open the door.

Even's laughing, eyes squinty in that super and super annoying so-pleased way. Isak is rubbing a thumb across the tips of Even's teeth as he laughs. They're wet but not soaked, standing very close, hips slanted together, natural and everything codependent ridiculous Jonas has come to expect.

Since today, and the not speaking thing, and marshaling the troops and planning for the worst they all expected instead.

"What?" he can't help saying aloud.

Then he's across the room and dragging Isak inside—Even waggles his eyebrows and catches Jonas for a quick hug, waves at everyone, sheds his jacket and then grabs two beers and a plate of food. Drops onto an armchair and squirms around to make not-really-enough but perfect-fit room for Isak.

"Hey! Hi. Sorry we're late, uh." Isak blushes but isn't the least sorry. It's clear what kept them. "So—" he says at a lower pitch. "Even I guess isn't talking to anyone right now? I thought it was just me, and just for a couple of days. It's just one of his… ideas."

Jonas gets it. He's witnessed and listened to Isak explain other ideas before. He's glad. And his worry is melting into disbelief, his daze is warming up to aggravation.

"And has it just been a couple of days?"

Isak rolls his eyes. "Yeah." He shakes his head, flaps his hands. "We'll see."

"But everything's okay?"

"Hm—" Isak's blush goes rosy and he slips from his hoodie. "Yeah. We're good—I really don't think this one is gonna last. He's going crazy… er, hates not telling me every little thing about everything." His blush fades into a frowns. "Uh, but."

"But?"

"It'd be cool if I have help running interference if anyone starts asking him a lot of direct questions or something. Yeah?"

"I'm down." Jonas accepts Isak's grateful handclasp. He glances at Even, appearing otherwise completely all-systems-Even. "Why…?"

"Hell if I know. But then, I usually don't! At least not at first." Isak cracks a grin and swings his hat, eyes dancing, and spatters Jonas with rainwater. "I'll tell you after I solve the riddle of this one."

Jonas squawks at the cold rain and flings some back at Isak. "If you do."

"When I do. Whatever. He's about to surrender on it anyway, I can tell." Isak maneuvers inside. Shares hellos, snags a generous hunk of plommegrateng, and drops into Even's arms.

They kiss, and share a bite of the cake, make cow eyes at each other and seem pretty good at talking without talking. Isak takes a selfie of them and Even chuckles and kisses Isak as the picture snaps. It's _all_ quite obviously good and fine and disgustingly mundanely IsakandEven.

His phone buzzes.

_See we did awesome_

Jonas laughs. Chris isn't wrong.

He looks at Eva. She pulls a face but isn't angry. They're all too relieved and limp from adrenaline rush—rush away again to mind. Jonas tugs her under his arm and they wobble back to the couch and relax. Air has filled the room again, drinks are flowing same as conversation. Vilde is half in Magnus' lap and Mahdi gives him a thumbs-up and cranks some music.


End file.
